121215-The Gala is a Go
teasingAsperity TA began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 21:49 -- TA: eribus?..... AG: Hey Lδrcαη! TA: hi!..... AG: Uh, hδws it gδiηg? TA: i.... talked to aaisha......... AG: Oh? TA: she's going to.... help..... AG: whαt dδ yδu meαη? TA: she's going to help me with my lack of dress issue......... TA: of course......... AG: Oh? Well thαt's ηice thαt she's δfferiηg tδ help theη TA: she said.... she was happy to help..... TA: granted......... AG: grαηted whαt TA: some.... of the things i said may have.... helped persuade her..... AG: whαt did yδu tell her... TA: things......... AG: ... AG: whαt kiηd δf thiηgs TA: how tall i am and why i.... needed her help..... AG: αhh AG: she didη't mαke fuη δf yδu, did she? TA: surprisingly no..... TA: though it would have been well within her.... rights to do so..... TA: i'm used to being made fun of for being short..... AG: perhαps, but I wδuld ηδt hαve beeη αll αppreciαtive if she did mαke fuη δf yδu TA: oh?..... AG: I meαη, yeαh TA: well then..... TA: <3..... AG: <3 AG: Sδ hδw αre thiηgs iη the αrchives fδr yδu? TA: mostly.... boring..... TA: though there was a bit of excitement earlier..... AG: whαt kiηd δf excitemeηt? TA: blackflirting..... TA: lots of it..... AG: δh wδw TA: finding out.... serios.... doesn....'t like the word.... serious......... AG: Reαlly? I hαveη't ηδticed it iη my cδηversαtiδηs with him, but I dδη't kηδw if I hαve used it δη him befδre TA: it just happened......... TA: and he reacted in a way that.... made me want to keep it going..... TA: so i just..... TA: kept going?..... AG: Reαlly? Sδ yδu tryiηg tδ hit spαdes with him theη? TA: maybe?..... TA: i don't know..... TA: i thought i was going to hit spades with nyarla......... TA: but it.... was.... too......... TA: calm..... TA: not really worth the effort..... AG: iηterestiηg AG: Well I guess yδu will just hαve tδ see where yδur feeliηgs tαke yδu theη? AG: whδ kηδws? TA: i guess......... TA: part.... of the.... problem is i don't know anyone else.... really..... TA: so the idea of being in a quad with someone else.... just.... bothers me..... TA: i want to see.... who i'm having these feelings of hatred for..... AG: uηderstαηdαble TA: so maybe.... i can punch.... them in the face..... AG: Thαts gδδd, just give α gδδd weight δf judgemeηt δη whδ yδu wαηt tδ puηch mδre AG: see where yδur fist tαkes yδu TA: as.... of right now..... TA: serios..... TA: i want to.... punch serios so badly..... AG: Hey, yδu cαη puηch him, just be cαreful... I'm δη gδδd eηδugh terms with him αηd he's ηδt αη αll rδuηd bαd persδη TA: but that's you......... TA: he rubs me the wrong way..... AG: Well if yδu wαηt tδ puηch him, I wδuldη't stδp yδu AG: I meαη, it might be fuη tδ wαtch TA: he'd probably deserve it..... AG: Mαybe... But thαt is fδr time tδ tell TA: but i.... also want to.... punch nyarla.... in his stupid cobalt face......... AG: Just puηch them bδth, see which fαce is mδre puηchαble αηd theη prδcede tδ cδηtiηue αt α rigδrδus pαce TA: hehe..... AG: heh AG: I meαη, hδηestly Nyαrlα ηeeds sδmeδηe tδ beαt sδme seηse iηtδ him AG: α cδuple puηches tδ his fαce might rectify the prδblem TA: he.... probably got punched on whatever hatedate he was.... on last.... i spoke to him..... AG: Nyαrlα hαd α hαtedαte? With whδ? TA: he didn....'t say..... TA: well..... TA: names..... TA: but he said.... "with a god"..... TA: so i....'m going to assume libby? ..... AG: Thαt wδuld be my guess... He wδuldη't dαre αttempt αηythiηg αgαiηst Scαrlet αgαiη TA: he was in the.... archives with me..... TA: CC: ...let me know if you can.... hear screams from.... down the hall..... AG: Theη it wδuld be Libby theη AG: δh wδw TA: why would he want blackrom with her?..... AG: I'm ηδt sure AG: I dδη't reαlly αsk much δη his prδblems... TA: she's pretty terrible, but.... not.... that bad..... AG: I meαη, I'm pretty iηdebted tδ Libby cδuηtiηg she gδt me ηew αrms αηd αll AG: I hαveη't α reαsδη tδ distrust δr dislike her yet TA: i do.... but that's.... old news......... TA: she hasn't bothered me since.... then so i stopped caring for the most part..... AG: well thαt's gδδd thαt yδu're gettiηg pαst αll δf thαt TA: except for when i was messing with serios..... AG: Yeαh, pleαse be cαreful δη thαt frδηt, be cαreful ηδt tδ iηsult Seriδs tδ Libby's fαce TA: too late......... AG: I'd rαther ηδt see thαt yδu died befδre I hαd the pleαsure tδ meet yδu fαce tδ fαce... TA: i.... insulted him.... the first time i met him..... TA: in.... front of libby..... AG: She must hαve beeη pretty grαciδus tδ tαke ηδ αctiδη αgαiηst yδu theη TA: i think she.... was more.... interested in the books i had..... AG: prδbαbly TA: but anyways......... TA: i'll be on my best somewhat murdery behavior.... until the.... gala..... AG: heh TA: no.... punching gods......... AG: Thαts gδδd AG: Well... I'll be lδδkiηg fδrwαrd tδ it theη AG: tδ uh, seeiηg yδu αt the gαlα TA: i'm excited.... to see you too..... AG: <3 TA: <3......... AG: I'll uh, tαlk tδ yδu lαter theη? TA: mm!..... AG: Gδδdbye Lδrcαη, I'll be seeiηg yδu TA: bye eribus!..... -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 22:23 -- Category:Eribus Category:Lorcan